magicalmodernizedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Coalition Dwarven Alliance
The Coaltition Dwarven Alliance, or the CDA, is a coalition of a few Dwarves cities and companies. An official oligarch that is lead by an elected president. It has lasted in some form for thousands of years. It is usally around business and is ran as a business. History Formation After the Second Elf-Dwarf war the Dwarven economy has taken a hit. The people were despret and furious. Because of that a few companies met and formed a plan. They made an agreement with a few Dwarf cities on the brink of rebelliona and formed the Coalition Dwarven Alliance. They appointed a president. The companies prices stocked up high and through the system smaller companies were given protection and guaranteed sales. The CDA pushed both Capitalism and Socialism. The companies of the CDA has a monopoly such as weapons, food, and stuff. But let stuff like entertainment, and markets be in the free market. The CDA would help any small business as long as a tax is sent to them. It does create a divide between wealth classes but everyone is satisfied. The Dwarven King could not act because his army is weaken and the CDA has the will of the people. He decided to ignore it for now and made a deal that no other city will go to the CDA. The CDA also started to build a military of its own. Buying a bunch of mercenary groups with the local troops of the cities creates a huge powerful army. The formation of its army brought attention to the other Kingdoms. Third Elf-Dwarf War The CDA wanted to declare a short war with the Elves, Using that to boost their local economy, show off their power, and boost the sales of their weapons. So they secretly spread word throughout the other Kingdoms that they have a strong military and may or may not invade Heaelenon. This worries some Elves mainly the famous Nlaea. But the Elf King Nieven was foolish. The CDA realizes this and they send a mercenary group to raid western Heaelenon. The King then marches an army with him and the CDA sent out a massive army and they broke through the King's defense and they captured the King. The original mercenary company continue to raid while the rest retreat underground and sent out an amount. Nlaea traveled underground and singlehandly sieged a whole Dwarven city. The city gave in and the Dwarves escort her to the CDA seat. Nlaea and the CDA negotiate until Nlaea demonstrated her Ice Magic. The CDA gave in and signed the treaties but only if a trade deal can be access. Nlaea took King Nieven and left. The Dwarven Kingdom took this as a sense of weakness and they secretly prepare for war but the CDA actually planned for the trade deal hoping to use the money to build up their military forces and prepare to buy out the Dwarven Kingdoms. Government Formation The President The President, or CEO, is the elected leader of the CDA. He is the diplomatic head and help runs the functions of the system. Usually elected by the CDA council board. He is usually a company CEO and sometimes a famous politican with support of other companies. The president lives in the capital city and would occasional make trips to the Dwarven Kingdom to discuss situations with the King. The president is also the one who deals with ther Countries and Kingdoms. For example they help make major trade deals with countries like Tirviria and Alveran. The Board The board, or the Council is a council of the leaders of the various companies in the CDA. They decide on the laws within their country while discuss business deals with each other. They are lead by the Heads, which are the heads of the big CDA companies such as the weapons manufacturers or farming corporation. The Board also makes decision on what is free market and what is a government good that has to be purchased. For example citizens of the CDA cities must buy their food from the Lone Wolf Farming company. But the citizens can choose what type of shaving tools to buy on their own free will. This helps keeps the heads more powerful but also does not completely have a communist view and encourage innovation. Military The military is unique under the CDA. There is no official military per say but a bunch of mercenary companies. There are multiple mercenary companies that work for the CDA. There is also the DCC, or Dwarven Coalition Combatants, which is a mercenary company that the second CDA president founded. The company is owned by The President and the Board. During time of war the DCC is already deployed while the Board purchase the other mercenary companies. The military is strong when enough military companies are employed and when they are deployed a boost in the weapons and black smith economy boosts up. The military can also be employed by other countries because of the military nature. A portion of profits the mercenary companies get goes to the CDA. Category:Countries Category:Kingdom